


the chosen tomorrow

by fiqueligia



Series: moondrop, herbs, and blue magic flower [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Treire as always, newly wed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Memasuki akhir bulan Desember; pagi yang singkat, selalu disambut dengan turunnya hujan salju. Schlittschuhe di atas es, padang rumput hijau yang memutih di West Park, winter live music, dan makhluk-makhluk mungil berhamburan. Dengan kaki-kaki berselimut sepatu boot tebal, mereka meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang dalam.One-shot | T rated | Jerman - AU | Romance, Fluff





	the chosen tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Back to Nature/Friends of Mineral Town~ (c) NATSUME Inc.

Memasuki akhir bulan Desember; pagi landkreis Munich yang singkat, selalu disambut dengan turunnya hujan salju. Tapi hari ini tanah Bayern nampaknya sedikit berbeda; cuacanya cerah, mentari bahkan bersinar tanpa malu-malu. Kegembiraan di mana-mana, terutama di tempat anak-anak bermain. Lihat saja, masih belum ada satu pun tempat _breakfast_ yang buka, makhluk-makhluk mungil itu sudah berhamburan. Dengan kaki berselimut sepatu boots tebal, mereka meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang dalam.

Hampir satu setengah bulan Munich diguyur salju. Putih di mana-mana. Minus tiga derajat pagi ini. Mengintip dari jendela rumahnya yang terletak di sudut kota, manik biru safir perempuan itu membola—melihat balkon mungil kediaman _mereka_ menjadi putih ditutupi serpihan salju. Cantik sekali. Terasa seperti di _Wonderland_. Tapi mau tak mau, tanaman di pot-pot yang selama ini ia rawat harus direlakan layu.

Perempuan itu bersiap. Ia mengenakan jaket tebalnya, sarung tangan, _sweater_ rajut kiriman dari kakaknya yang tinggal di Jepang, serta sepatu dan kaus kaki musim dingin—lengkap, agar _laki-laki itu_ tidak mengomel. Menyempatkan diri, Claire mengecup kening dokter kesayangannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Menyusuri jalanan kota Munchen di tengah dinginnya salju memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. Lepas dari hiruk pikuknya kota yang biasanya ramai pada hari-hari kerja. Orang dewasa pun tak sungkan untuk bermain lempar bola salju. Begitu pula dengan mereka yang berlarian menggunakan _schlittschuhe_ di atas es yang disediakan oleh sebuah rumah makan. Padang rumput hijau di West Park pun nampaknya sudah menjadi hamparan putih. Ada juga beberapa orang yang mendekor panggung Seebuhne, tanda akan diadakannya _winter live music_ menyambut Natal tahun ini. Tempat yang cukup luas di pusat kota, menjadi tempat atraksi bagi pesulap dan juga musisi untuk menghibur anak-anak dan orang dewasa. Menyenangkan sekali.

"_Ich mochte zwei stuck kuchen, Sir_."

Setelah membeli dua potong roti di _food truck_ untuk meredam rasa dingin, Claire melanjutkan perjalanannya ke satu-satunya pasar tradisional yang masih tersisa di kota Munchen. Pasar itu dikelilingi oleh museum-museum yang megah. Claire ingat kalau Trent pernah berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke sana beberapa bulan lalu, namun hingga saat ini masih belum terealisasi akibat jadwal mereka yang sama-sama tak tahu diri, terutama Trent yang berkerja sambil menyelesaikan disertasi—sepertinya Claire akan menagih janji tenaga medis sok sibuk itu saat libur panjang tahun baru.

Sesampainya di pasar, Claire menghampiri sebuah toko yang cukup ramai di sana. Toko itu memiliki papan bertuliskan 'Muffy Lebensmittlegeschaft' yang dihias lampu tumblr warna merah-biru. Ini pertamakalinya Claire berbelanja tanpa Trent atau Ann-sahabatnya yang merangkap jadi penerjemah, jadi Claire agak gugup. Semoga saja para pedagang di sini bisa mengerti bahasa Jermannya yang pas-pasan.

"_Entschuldigen sie, sprechen sie Englisch_?"

"_Nein, ich spreche nicht Englisch_," jawab si pedagang. Claire agak sedikit kecewa. Seharusnya tadi ia membawa kamus saku yang diberikan oleh Jack—kakaknya, tapi sudah terlalu tanggung untuk pulang. "_But I little understand what people say,_" ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "_There is so many tourists stopping by here and bought something. I learnt as time gone by. So, can I help you, Miss? Do you want to buy something?"_

Claire terkejut, perempuan itu senang sekali. Syukurlah ibu itu bisa bicara bahasa Inggris dengan baik. "_Y__our english was nice, Mam,_" balas Claire sambil tersenyum. "_A__h, can you give me some almonds?" _Pedagang itu mengiyakan dan menimbang pesanan Claire. _"__No no no ... Don't give me too much haha. Just a kilogram ... Yeah, guess it enough."_

"_Sonst noch was_?"

"_Mm ... Ich mochte ein halbes Pfund kase_."

"_A__nything else_?"

"_No. Thank you very much."_

Pedagang itu tersenyum, mengangguk. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu bersyukur karena ibu tersebut memahami ucapannya meski dengan bahasa Jerman yang terbata-bata.

"_Are you trying to make some_ _Christollens_?"

Claire menoleh pada seorang wanita tua yang menegurnya. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya wanita itu juga pendatang, sama seperti Claire. Ia membawa tas anyaman berisi penuh sayur-sayuran seperti kentang, daun bawang, dan setoples _black pepper_—mungkin mau membuat _kartoffelsalat_. Ada juga tomat, selada, ketimun, apel-ah, apelnya banyak sekali sampai menyembul ke atas. Nampaknya orang lain pun tengah bersiap untuk merayakan Natal.

"_Uh, yes. This is my first time to make this pastry. My husband always made it for me but he is recently busy._" Claire menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan bahasa Inggris. Rasanya sah-sah saja berhubung wanita itu juga menegurnya dengan bahasa Inggris-ya, meskipun logatnya aneh, sih.

"_Oh, your first time!? Good luck. Its a bit difficult but you can search any tutorials on youtube. So, make it easy, right?"_

Claire hanya tersenyum malu, ia mengangguk.

Meskipun pertama kalinya, Claire sudah benar-benar paham bagaimana cara membuat _Stollen__s_. Seluruh tahapannya dari mulai mengayak tepung, lalu mencampurkan susu, gula dan ragi, hingga menambahkan potongan almond yang diiris amat tipis dan manisan jeruk serta kulit lemon. Bagaimana mau tidak hafal? Trent terus-terusan mengulangi prosedur itu dengan bahasa Jerman-yang katanya, sambil mengajari Claire agar terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan warga sekitar menggunakan bahasa lokal. Pria berambut hitam itu bahkan berulang kali mencium Claire jika perempuannya salah artikulasi atau membuat intonasi yang _katanya_ Jepang sekali—alasannya sih, untuk memotivasi. Huh.

Lalu jika Claire sudah benar-benar lancar dalam menjelaskan ulang, pria itu akan langsung menimpali; _"Almondnya diiris setipis jarum ya, Sayang. Jangan lupa setelah digabung, tambahkan mentega, telur, dan kayu manis. Buatnya yang agak banyak, ya! Akan kubawa ke tempat kerjaku juga. Aku mau pamer pada mereka, kalau ini Stollens istimewa buatan istriku."_

Pertama, membuat Claire gugup. Kedua, membuat Claire bungkam. Ketiga, membuat Claire memerah. Keempat, membuat Claire takluk. Dokter Trent memang hebat.

"_A__re you an Asian_?" Wanita itu nampaknya mengamati tubuh mungil dan kulit kuning langsat Claire, jadi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu.

"_I came from Japan. But now i lived in Germany with my husband who almost finishing his PhD requirements."_

"_Eh ... my daughter now studying at Osaka University, she's taking the master degree of biotechnology. She just comes home rarely. I missed her so much_." Meski agak sedih, wanita itu tersenyum dengan amat ramah pada Claire ... dan Claire membalasnya. Ia juga seorang alumni dari Universitas Osaka, jadi tahu betapa beratnya menjadi mahasiswi di sana. Wajar saja jika anak ibu itu jarang pulang.

Setelah menerima sekantung kacang almond dan setengah pon keju serta membayarnya, Claire menuju ke minimarket. Namun sebelum itu, istirahat di dekat museum sambil makan kentang goreng sepertinya menyenangkan. Hei, ibu hamil itu mudah lelah tahu.

"Claire!" Samar-samar terdengar suara familier yang memanggil namanya. Perempuan itu mencoba memokuskan pandangan. Benar saja, ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal muncul dari balik gang kastil-kastil beratap putih. "Kau di sini rupanya?!" Ia berlutut, menstabilkan napas. "Ya ampun, kubilang juga kau di rumah saja. Biar aku yang pergi belanja."

"Satu atau dua jam pergi ke luar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar itu baik, tahu. Daripada cuma di rumah lalu bermalas-malasan dengan pintu dan jendela tertutup, aku malah akan mudah sakit." Jawabnya dengan sedikit cemberut, menekan setiap kalimat. Meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah tidak mau mengganggu Trent yang baru mendapatkan jatah libur dan membiarkannya tidur seperti bayi hingga matahari terbenam saja, sih. Tapi mana mungkin Claire mengatakan itu. Yang ada, Trent justru akan mempermalukannya di depan umum dengan mencium atau merayunya dengan kalimat-kalimat aneh.

_Hei, salah siapa terlahir menjadi menggemaskan, Claire?_

Trent merebut kantung belanjaan yang dipegang Claire, dan mendesah. "Iya, Iya, tapi kan—"

"Ssshh ..." Claire mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk diam, lalu melanjutkan. "Tuan Trent yang menyebalkan, dengar! Pertama, aku istri seorang dokter." Perempuan itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Kedua, aku adalah ibu dari anak ini. Jadi, aku lebih tahu mana yang diinginkan oleh calon putraku. Oke."

_Claire, hei, kau sudah mencuri hatiku. Dan sekarang kau mau mencuri darah dagingku juga, eh?_

Trent mengangkat dagunya dan berkata dengan lantang, "_Ich bin sein _**_Vater_**." [Aku adalah Ayahnya.]

Netra biru langit bertemu hitam. Ya, bola mata hitam jenih menenangkan yang selalu Claire sukai, menatapnya dengan yakin. Perempuan itu menyerah. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Trent sembari melambaikan tangannya, menahan tawa. "_Das ist mir Wurst_!" [I don't care!]

Trent hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan mengikuti perempuannya.

Dalam kamus Claire; _Baiklah_ berarti _Terserah_, dan _Tidak Peduli_ berarti _Oke, kau benar__. _Cukup lama untuk memahami bahasa si Nona aneh yang tergila-gila dengan bunga dan serangga itu, tapi rasanya Trent semakin terbiasa.

Di bawah langit Munich yang cerah, mereka tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Trent yakin bahwa keanehan Claire tercinta telah menular pada dirinya. Tapi dokter itu lebih yakin kalau memilih melanjutkan hari esok bersama Claire adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia ambil seumur hidupnya.[]


End file.
